Due to the asynchronous nature of electronic mail (“e-mail”) systems, it is possible for e-mail messages to not be successfully delivered to their intended recipients. In this regard, the delivery of e-mail messages may fail for a variety of reasons. For instance, an e-mail message may be sent that is too large for the sender's or recipient's mailbox, the recipient's mailbox may be full, or too many recipients may be addressed on the e-mail message thereby prohibiting its transmission. In addition, e-mail senders often make embarrassing and potentially costly mistakes when composing e-mail messages. For example, a private e-mail message may be accidentally sent to a large audience or an e-mail message containing confidential material may be inadvertently sent to recipients outside of an organization. In both of these scenarios it is only after sending the e-mail message that the sender is able to discover the error.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.